Ave atque vale
by destinybond17
Summary: Very sad one-shot... Well, at least it was sad for me to write, but I felt like doing it anyway. Sorry for all the mistakes I made, and sorry if that sucks. :)


Magnus was leaning against the wall in the Institute and watching the Lightwoods. Well, at least one of them. The one with the blue eyes. From time to time Maryse looked at him as if he killed her entire family, and every time she did that, Alec was looking at her with anger and hurt in his eyes. Magnus knew that he wasn't comfortable with his parents not accepting his sexuality, but what could he do? Well, of course warlock could snap his fingers and make Maryse and Robert more open-minded, but Alec wouldn't like it. He always said that everything has to come with time, and assured Magnus that they won't be angry forever, though he wasn't all so sure. It wasn't the greatest honor to have a gay son, who was additionally dating 800 years old warlock. A Downworlder. An enemy.

Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by the sudden noise. Someone slammed the door open and ran into the Hall. It was Isabelle. Her hair was a mess and she had blood on her face. It looked like she was crying. Alec stopped talking with their parents and stared at his sister in shock.

''Izzy," he said and came closer to her. ''Izzy, what's wrong?"

She wiped the tears from her face and tried to stay calm but it wasn't easy. She was looking at Alec and breathing heavily. Magnus frowned and immediately thought that something terrible must have happened, usually Alec's younger sister was so calm and cold, but now, she looked like a ten years old girl, crying for her parents. Maryse and Robert kept asking her what's wrong but she ran through the hall and jumped in her brother's arms. Then the hell began. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was sobbing hard, while Alec hugged her and comforted her, also trying to get some information.

''Shh, it's okay… Isabelle it's okay…" he kept speaking to her softly. Then the realisation hit Alec. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply.

''Isabelle, where is Max?" he asked, and she started crying even harder, but tried to answer, though failing miserably.

''He's supposed to be with you. Where is he?" Alec demanded.

''He…" Isabelle finally started talking but she was sniffling with every single word, because of tears. ''It's my fault! I should have fought back!"

_Oh no_, Magnus thought. _Oh God, please, no. _He knew what Isabelle was about to say and all he wanted was to reverse time and do something to prevent this terrible thing.

''Fought _who_ back?" Alec inquired. Magnus thought that Shadowhunter also knew what his sister meant, but he was just in denial, and wouldn't let the thought in. The warlock felt so awfully sad that it was impossible to stop. _No, that's not happening… No…_ he kept talking to himself in his mind but that didn't work either.

Alec, seeing that Isabelle was more and more frantic from emotions, tried to calm her down again.

''Just breathe, Isabelle. And tell me exactly what happened. From the beginning to the end. Is Max injured?"

Isabelle finally calmed down. Magnus guessed that her tactic was not to feel anything but numb. He knew that this way of handling emotions wasn't all that bad but they will hunt her down eventually. She spoke, her voice a bit rasping, but she stopped crying.

''He's dead," she said and hell began to rise again. Maryse cried out, Robert's eyes widened and mouth was open in shock. Magnus frowned and closed his eyes after he saw Alec's agonized face. Alec usually kept his emotions inside and never wanted anyone to see him cry. Magnus heard someone running away from everyone, and he quickly opened his eyes only to acknowledge that Alec was gone.

''Alec!" he shouted but he knew that his boyfriend won't stop and wait for him, so he started running toward the direction chosen by the Shadowhunter. He left Lightwoods behind. It was cruel of Maryse and Robert that they won't give Isabelle any space after what she had to endure. They kept asking her all those questions, and made her walk that alley of pain and grief again. But something told Magnus that Alec took it a lot worse. He never ran away like this. Warlock was scared of what he will come upon when he finally finds his boyfriend. Magnus opened the door to Alec's bedroom, and when he attempted to come in Alec protested.

''No! Don't come in…" he said, but warlock ignored him and stepped inside the bedroom. Alec looked miserable. He was sitting on the floor, his face was hidden in his hands. Magnus tried to get closer to his boyfriend but then Shadowhunter suddenly stood up and went into a rampage mode. He kicked everything he came across, threw all the things out of the bed and kept saying:

''It should have been me! It should have been me… Not him…" That was enough for Magnus to come across the room and hold Alec's hands tight. He made the boy look at him and he placed his hands on his face.

''It's not your fault, Alexander, don't you ever think like that…" he said, but Alec didn't seem to listen, even though his eyes filled with tears were focused on Magnus. ''I know it hurts, but it will get better. Those who stay in our heart never die."

Alec seemed to have calmed down a bit, and he put his forehead on warlock's shoulder and hugged him. Magnus was still whispering soothing words to the boy and with every second it got better. Alec stopped crying and shouting, but was still sobbing softly.

''How do you do it?" he asked. Magnus frowned because he didn't realize what Alec was asking about.

''What do you mean?"

''You experienced so many deaths in your life… and you will experience many more of them… But you seem to handle it well." Alec said and Magnus smiled sadly. There was one thing that he could absolutely not handle well, and that was death, but Alec could not know that. Every person that passed away in front of him, everyone he was tore apart from… A single tear ran down Magnus' cheek. He didn't know how to respond to that statement, but he figured it out after a few minutes of silence, which was very cleansing.

''It gets better with time. You'll see. When you remember all the good things that happened, everything you've experienced with the person who passed away… Then they live forever. In your heart."

Alec sighed. ''Will you help me, please?" he asked and drew his head back to look at his boyfriend. ''Will you be by my side?" his voice cracked. The pain in his eyes was clearly visible, but the rage has gone. Magnus smiled and nodded. ''Of course," he said.

Alec thought about his family, about Isabelle, who had to witness Max's death with her own eyes. Deep inside, he felt irresistable urge to unleash his vengeance. He had to _kill _Sebastian Verlac, or whatever was controlling him. It was clear that something or someone did, because Sebastian was… like family. But he decided not to think about it now. He now appreciated the fact that Magnus was with him all the time, more than ever. He needed him desperately. And what other people said, they are wrong. It's not only physical or sexual. Anywhere he was with Magnus, it felt like home, safe, and happy. Alec placed a soft pained kiss on the warlock's lips and hugged him again. He was lost before but now he found himself, and he knew that he was able to bear what seemed to be unbearable.

''I love you, Magnus," he said and focused all of his senses into these words and into the love he had for his boyfriend.

''I love you too, Alexander. I promise it will be okay." Magnus answered, serious as always. Alec nodded, because he knew Magnus meant what he said just like he did. Now he knew that there is someone who he can rely on, and he had to be reliable too. He needed to help his family now, he needed to mourn, and he needed to always remember Max Lightwood like he was as a brother: good, innocent, loving, trusting. All the other things will come with time.


End file.
